Toxic Valentine
by LacyLenoraSmith
Summary: But no matter what Alex Russo does, she is Justin Russo's Toxic Valentine. JALEX! Rated for underage drinking reference.


So yeah. I was just sitting here, listening to the Jennifer's Body Soundtrack (AMAZING MOVIE, or so I think...) and I thought of this little diddy. Well.... Ficcy? Yeah, I don't know. Whatevezz. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER::: **Don't own.

* * *

**Toxic Valentine**

Alex Russo. What words are used to describe her?

Artistic? Yes. Very much. She did paint the school mural, after all.

Brave? Not many people know about this one. Then again, when she was brave, she was also trying to keep her brothers, memories, and parents from disappearing forever.

Sexy? Many of the boys at school called her this. As her body and mindset matured (the latter only slightly), she heard this word all the time.

_She's got a target painted on her back,  
And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks.  
She bites her lip and tips her bottle,  
I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow._

Yes, she has many alluring qualities. But with all the good, there must be bad. All good in this world has a balance of evil.

Selfish. Yes. She did try to sabotage Justin's birthday present to their father by trying to one-up him.

Devious. Being a wizard really helps her with this one. She plays tricks on everyone.

Conceited. All she cares about is herself (or so the general public thinks).

Rude. She never thinks of how hard her best friend, Harper, works on her clothes. She just looks down on them.

Uncaring. Well, she's this way towards most people.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine._

Then again, there are certain qualities she only shares with her family.

For example, secretly she's altruistic.

What's that? Yeah, I know you're asking that.

Altruistic. Adjective. 1) unselfishly concerned for or devoted to the welfare of others.

If 'others' means family, then she's fine.

Alex Russo is loving. Really, this is only when she isn't out delving in a world of sin with the rest of the teenage population.

Oh, if only the rest of the world knew these facts.

But that's the main reason Alex Russo doesn't tell anyone.

She doesn't want people to find her weaknesses.

She wants to seem invinsible.

_Oh, oh._

_I live a lifestyle full of first impressions.  
I've got my hands full of blood of the obsessions.  
She bites my lip, I'm sure to follow.  
We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow._

But all these qualities are the reason Justin Russo has fallen madly in love with his sister.

Yes, I know what you're thinking once again.

He's in love with his sister?!

That's against the bible!

That's blasphmey!

That's disgusting.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps.  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine._

Justin Russo used to think the same thing.

He would ignore his family for days on end until he was calm enough to face them.

Eventually, he sought professional help.

He was told that if he was more accepting, he would eventually be able to confront his parents, or better yet her.

Oh, but those days are far into the future yet.

_Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine,  
Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine._

The worst part of his little problem is when she comes home on weeknights drunk.

Trashed.

Wasted.

Gone.

So, he helps her up the stairs, as any good brother would.

He supervises as she tries to clean herself up.

Little does he know, this is much harder than normal when inebriated.

So, he helps her brush her teeth, and grabs her clothes from her dresser as she empties her bladder.

Then Justin, being the nice brother he is, holds her hair back as Alex empties the contents of her stomach.

Once again, she brushes her teeth.

_I'm not the type to forget or to bury my head.  
Just take off your wings,  
They could never get you quite as high as I did,  
And you know it._

Justin helps his sister into bed.

She falls asleep immediately. Of course. Who wouldn't if they were 'totally trashed'.

He looks at her gentle, sleeping face. If only, he thinks, she could show this side of herself to the rest of the world.

He tucks a loose strand of her raven colored hair behind her ear.

She opens her eyes slowly.

"Thank you."

She leans up and gives him a small peck, then lays back down and falls into a deep slumber.

He touches his lips, shocked.

Maybe she feels the same way.

But he shouldn't jump to conclusions, so he just got up and silently crossed the room.

Looking back one final time he realized something as he quietly shut the door.

She is going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

_Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be..._

Artistic. Brave. Sexy.

Selfish. Devious. Conceited. Rude. Uncaring.

Altruistic. Loving.

_Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be..._

But no matter what Alex Russo does, she is Justin Russo's **_Toxic Valentine._**

_She lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine._

_

* * *

_

**Yesss!! I finally finished something. haha.**

**Did joo like eet?**

**Are you going to click the pretty grey-green colored button?**

**You know, the one that says 'Review this story/chapter'  
**

**If you do, that would mean a looooot to meeee!**

**You know you want toooo!!**

**Elohel.**


End file.
